The present invention relates to an abrasive machine and a method of abrading a work piece, e.g., silicon wafer.
A technique of Chemical-Mechanical Polishing (CMP) is considered as an important technique for high density multi-layered wiring.
There are many related factors in the CMP, such as kinds of slurry, rotational speed of an abrasive plate, kinds of abrasive pads, temperature, etc. Therefore it is difficult to select optimum abrading conditions under which desired abrasion rate and flatness can be gained.